Conventionally, as an image processing device that processes image data obtained by an endoscope, a light source integrated type image processing device has been proposed that is configured so as to be integrated with a light source device that supplies illumination light to a light guide of the endoscope. In addition, examples of the light source integrated type image processing device above include a device that an external light source device can be further connected to and a device that the external light source device cannot be connected to.
In a light source integrated type image processing device that an external light source device can be connected to, a function that cannot be used in an internal light source device can be used by connecting the external light source device.
In this case, the switching of a light source to be used (switching from the internal light source device to the external light source device), and setting relating to, for example, the adjustment of an amount of illumination light that is supplied to the light guide of the endoscope by the external light source device, are manually performed.
As an endoscope system that includes a light source integrated type image processing device that an external light source device can be connected to, an electronic endoscope system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-183240 is known, for example. This electronic endoscope system is an electronic endoscope system that can automatically change settings to an appropriate white balance parameter even when a light source to be used is changed, and the electronic endoscope system has the following configuration. An electronic endoscope includes a storage provided with a plurality of areas that store a white balance setting value, and the storage stores a white balance setting value for an internal light source of a processor and a white balance setting value for a first external light source. The processor includes a first light guide connection detector that detects a state of connection between a light guide and the processor, and the first external light source includes a second light guide connection detector that detects a state of connection between the light guide and the first external light source, and a detection result transmitter that transmits a detection result to the processor. In addition, the processor further includes a detection result receiver that receives the detection result from the detection result transmitter, and a color tone adjuster that changes a white balance to a white balance that is suitable for a light source that is determined to be being utilized in accordance with detection results of the first and second light guide connection detectors so as to adjust a color tone of image data.